Decided
by Lifesmystery
Summary: Something happens that changes Yami forever. Everyone wants to help, but Yami won't let them. Can someone help him? Only one person can. But will Kaiba want to save him? Prideshipping! 1st story!
1. Scream

**A/N: This is my first fic so be easy on me please. Also I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Summary: I heard you needed help so I'm here to be your hero. Don't say you don't need help, because everyone does, including me. Kaiba/Yami**

**Summary2: Ever since that day, you changed. Even if you didn't realize it. You pushed everyone away, even your friends. People care for you, and want to help you. But you won't let them. I want to help you. So let me. **

**Summary3: Something happens that changes Yami forever. Everyone wants to help, but Yami won't let them. Can someone help him? Only one person can. But will Kaiba want to save him? **

**

* * *

**

**Decidedby LifesMystery  
Chapter 1: Scream**

Two lone figures could be seen sitting beside a tall sakura tree. Light pink petals fell from the trees branches, twirling down towards the ground, dancing with the autumn wind. The setting sun was half way below the horizon andpink, purple, orange, light blue, and dark blue hues filled the big sky above them. This would've made a beautiful painting, were it not for the fact that sorrow was thick in the dusk air.

"Crying won't make the pain go away," a tall brunette whispered. Her short brown hair barely reached her shoulder and her chocolate orbs stared sullenly at the person crying. Tears caused her eyes to glisten, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for him.

"But it can help me forget," he mumbled. Hislegs were drawn up to his chest, and his forehead was laying on his knees. Crystalline tears fell from crimson orbs, and his body quivered with each racking breath.

"It'll help you forget, but once the tears finally come to a stop you'llend up hating yourself. Yami you have to be strong. Be happy. Live. It's what he would've wanted you to do," she replied.

He lifted his head. Gold bangs framed his face which showed narrow crimsoneyes that once glimmered but now were dull and lifeless. He had spiky black hair tipped with red. Anyone would've thought that he dyed his hair and that he used a lot of hair gel, but whomever thought this would be wrong. Even if his hair was weird, it was natural.

"How would you know what he wanted? He's dead! And it's all my fault!" he screamed at her.

The tears she held back finally fell down. A look of mortification crossed her face. Though her eyes only showed sadness. "Yami, Yuugi he lived life to the fullest. Always trying to have fun, and if possible never be sad. He lived his life. He's not dead though, as long as we keep him in our hearts."

"Anzu, I told him I'd protect him. When he needed me the most, I didn't help him," Yami whispered.

"It was fate Yami. The puzzle was solved in this time, but you weren't supposed to be with Yuugi. If you could remember your past, if you knew what happened in your past then you would know that," Anzu responded.

"How can you say that! Yuugi and I were meant for each other! I love him!" Yami yelled and he stood up and ran.

"No, Yami what you felt for him was brotherly love. Yuugi knew this, and it hurt him so much to know that. Because he loved you in a different way. No, you were meant for someone else," Anzu whispered.

**XxX**

Yami ran. He didn't care where he was going, only that he was getting further and further away from Anzu. The girl that suggested that Yuugi and him weren't meant for each other. Besides that she had struck below the belt. It wasn't Yami's fault that he didn't remember his past, but if he didn't remember, how could Anzu know what happened?

Finally out of breath, Yami stopped running. He found himself standing on a bridge overlooking a swift river. Below Yami could see jagged rocks and his reflection. Tear streaks were visible on his cheeks and tears continously fell from crimson orbs. Yami wanted to stop crying but the tears didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon. His eyelids were red and puffy and his eyes seemed duller than what they used to be.But his focussoon changed to the rushing river below him.

Quick, with jagged rocks, deep enough to drown in. It would be the perfect place to die. So that he could be with his hikari again. Several long momenets passed as Yami gazed longingly at the river. Anzu's words ringing in his ears, but that one fateful day was playing in his mind so that only he could watch.

**XxX**

_Eyelids opened to reveal beautiful ruby orbs. Those eyes scanned the body in front of him. Pink cherubic lips, long thick eyelashes over wide amethyst eyes. A smile graced his face as he stared._

_"Morning," Yami whispered. _

_"Morning Yami!"_

_"So what's up?"_

_"Not much. Just reading a note someone sent me."_

_"Oh. Let me hear."_

_"Ok. '__I stare at you but you dont notice. I'm amazed that you can't feel the weight of my stare. You are there and I am here but you and I will never be together, standing in the same place. __My heart sped up that day, the day I found out you were gay.  
But my heart seems to have stopped because you accepted him. He's yours and you're his. Not mine. Not yours. By Golden Touch' " Yuugi said._

_"It's pretty,'' Yami commented._

_''Yeah it is," Yuugi replied._

_"But not as pretty as you," stated Yami as he began to ravish his hikari. _

_Moans were elicited and a sinful dance began to ensue. Two bodies tangled in each other. Lips that never left the other. _

_"You two keep it down you're scaring away customers!" yelled Grandpa._

_"Sorry Gramps!" apoologized Yuugi as he pulled away from his yami. A smal growl escaped Yami's lips but he left the smaller one to go help Gramps with the shop. "I love you"s were eschanged before Yami opened the bedroom door and exited the room._

_"I wonder why I easily forget what happened after Yuugi and I are intimate," Yami whispered, but unbeknownst to him his light had heard._

**XxX**

"No! Stop! I don't want to remember!Please stop," Yami choked as he fell to his knees. New tears welling up in his eyes.

Cerulean eyes watched him, emotionless. Hidden by the shadows the tall trees produced and the darkness of the night sky. But the sounds the spiky haired teen made were soon unheard as thunder crashed in the sky, lightning started to rage, and the rain began to beat upon the ground.

**XxX**

_"Yami, come on. Gramps needs his tea. Also we need to buy groceries," Yuugi said as he tugged on Yami's hand. The older teen remained stubborn, but the smaller one had pulled out the puppy dog face and his iron will crumbled._

_"So much for the iron will of a man," Yami whispered as he let Yuugi drag him outside towards the nearest grocery store. But Yami didn't notice that Yuugi had let go of his hands when they had reached a busy intersection. No he was too busy watching the newest commercial by Kaiba Corps. _

_Kaiba was standing before The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, his white trench coat billowing out behind him. His azure gaze focused on the camera as he displayed the latest inventions in the dueling world. _

_Kaiba Corps. Inventions by masters. Play the game. Was written above Kaiba. The dragon roared and the commercial ended._

_"Ahhhhhhhh!"_

_Yami's head turned swiftly towards the sound of the scream. He noticed Yuugi walking to the other side of the intersection, a semi truck speeding towards him. A blonde woman was currently screaming while others watched on fascinated. _

_"YUUGI!" Yami screamed. Yuugi stopped,looked at him, smiled and stood there._

_"Live like you were dying Yami," Yuugi whispered in their voice link._

_Yami was already racing towards his light,shoving people out of the way. The truck honked once, twice, three times but Yuugi didn't move. The driver pushed the brake pedal but it was too late. The truck came to a screeching halt above Yuugi Motou._

_"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yami screamed._

**XxX**

"Stop! Please stop," Yami whispered rocking his body back and forth. "No Yuugi. Come back. Yuugi." And Yami broke out crying.

"Help someone help. Can't you see he's bleeding. Make it stop," Yami whispered. Reciting what he had said when he had reached Yuugi.

_"Sorry kiddo, but he's dead there's nothing we can do," whispered the truck driver. Patting Yami on the back condolencingly._

"You're fault he's dead. It's all you're fault!" Yami screamed. And he watched as he banished the man to the Shadow Realm. He watched as his eyes glinting with anger and sadness soon turned dull. No one helped. They just stood stading there, staring.

"My fault. My fault. My fault he's dead. It should've been me. He deserved so much more. So much more. I don't deserve anything. Yuugi. It's my fault. I love you. I'm supposed to protect you but I failed. I failed. I'm sorry," Yami whispered. "I never needed help. I will never need help aibou but you needed help and I didn't help."

Disgust flickered in blue eyes. He turned and walked away leaving the ex-pharaoh to himself. But he stopped as he heard a small creaking sound.

"I'm coming Yuugi," Yami whispered as he stood up and leaned against the handrail for support. Slowly ever so slowly he leaned foward towards the ruching river below, towards the jagged rocks. All the blue eyed person could do was stare until it clicked in his mind.

"YAMI!" Kaiba screamed, rushing towards the smaller teen.

Yami stopped and looked around. He noticed brown hair racing towards him and his heart sped for some reason. He smiled and whispered the last words he had heard from Yuugi.

"Live like you were dying, Kaiba," Yami whispered as he jumped into the the river.

* * *

**A/N: Gomen for the cliffie I have lots running through my head right now and the cliffie is supposed to leave you hanging.**

**Spoiler: _"Yami! Yami!" Kaiba screamed. The rain fell harder. The thunder rumbled louder and the lightning seemed more intimidating. But this didn't stop Kaiba as he ran towards the river. Didn't stop him from jumping in with Yami. Didn't stop him from trying to save Yami. Because Yami was a hypocrite. Live like you were dying, not die. Dimwit. Kaiba thought as he swam to the bottom of the river. He saw Yami's body and what he saw scared him._**

**Anyways wanna know what happens next? Yeah? Then click that purple button and REVIEW!**


	2. My Name

**A/N: I do NOT own YGO! This chapter is dedicated to Pysche 'cus she was my first reviewer! IF you have not read any of her stories you have to go read them. They are awesome. Sorry for the long updates! I was reading…and SCHOOL... yea school started! GOMEN NASAI!**

**Pysche: You will find out part of your answer in this chappie!**

**Thanks to twilights of honey, Hathor-goddess, and froshy-6914!**

**Chapter 2: My Name**

**By: Lifesmystery**

"Yami! Yami!" Kaiba screamed. The rain fell harder. The thunder rumbled louder and the lightning seemed more intimidating. But this didn't stop Kaiba as he ran towards the river. Didn't stop him from jumping in with Yami. Didn't stop him from trying to save Yami. Because Yami was a hypocrite. Live like you were dying, not die. Dimwit. Kaiba thought as he swam to the bottom of the river. He saw Yami's body and what he saw scared him.

Yami lay there, his right arm didn't seem to be in a normal position and an assortment of incisions on his clothing and body caused tiny rivulets of blood to mix with the cold water. Shocked by the site, Kaiba accidentally opened his mouth, and was forced to surface. Gasping, Kaiba inhaled a large amount of oxygen, and dived into the river again, determined to get Yami.

As he got closer, he noticed that Yami's bronze skin was now a sickly light blue color. He looked so pale and fragile, that Kaiba almost stopped where he was, afraid that if he touched the other teen that he would break. Still focused on saving the ex-pharaoh's ass, Kaiba forced himself to swim deeper despite the fact that his body was slowly freezing and he could of sworn that a couple of his fingers and toes were numb.

Finally he reached the body, and Kaiba practically had to drag the other teen to the surface. The CEO thought that the two of them would be pulled by the current, drowning and swirling in water and tiny bubbles.

Mokuba, Kaiba Corps, YAMI, thought Kaiba as he forced his body to reach the surface. Once he did, he took more than a couple large breaths.

Digging his fingernails into the wet dirt, the brunet clawed his way onto the green grass, yanking Yami's body from the river before he could go away. The teen felt for a pulse and felt a light –thump- thump- against his freezing fingers.

The shorter teens black shirt clung to his body as tiny beads of water slid down his form. His leather pants were ruined, and a couple of the chains and other accessories he other wore were now gone. Kaiba stared at the body before him; the small shallow breaths that the ex-spirit made were barely visible. As his chest didn't seem to move up or down, it just seemed still.

"Yami!" Kaiba heard a female voice exclaim, and the tall teen's head automatically turned to look at the new comer.

"Kaiba? What are you doing here? And what happened to Yami?" asked Anzu, fear depicted in her eyes.

"Give me your cell phone," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Give me your cell phone."

"Why?"

"Give me your goddamn cell phone so I can call the hospital," Kaiba barked, showing his anger, which was very out of character for the young genius.

Scared at the change in the other teen's demeanor, Anzu shakily handed Kaiba her phone.

The 18 year old genius stared at the phone in disgust. It was pink with best friends forever and other friendship kind stuff all over it. What a friendship freak, Kaiba thought as he punched in the number.

He rudely ordered the person on the other line to get him an ambulance right away. She refused, telling him to ask politely. He replied, "I am Seto Kaiba so if you don't want to lose your job, I suggest you do as I order." The woman agreed.

Kaiba hung up on her and a couple minutes later the woo woo of the ambulance could be heard.

**XxX**

A couple hours of waiting later, Kaiba was allowed to enter Yami's room. It was white, too white, and Kaiba felt as if he stained the purity of the rather clean and white room. Yami lay on the bed wearing a white gown. His breathing had seemed to stabilize and you could now tell whether his chest was moving. Blue skin was now a pale cream color, quickly regaining its original bronze hue even in the light.

"Is he okay?" the tall brunet asked the doctor.

"He should be fine Mr. Kaiba. There were no fatal wounds, and all he needs is a little bit of rest. We think that he might have hit his head on one of the rocks, resulting in a cut in his skull but we stitched that up, so it shouldn't be anything to worry about. He might feel a dull pain at times, but the most he should suffer is fainting should he over exert himself," the doctor, Mr. Kinjo stated.

"When will he wake up?" Kaiba inquired.

"Tomorrow at the earliest, and a couple days at the latest," he answered.

After a nod from the cold teen, the doctor left the room, and closed the door behind him.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again. Committing suicide for no good reason and I thought you to be smarter than that," the only conscious person whispered. No one replied except the steady beat of the monitor. The door creaked open, and Kaiba saw a puffy eyed Anzu standing there.

"I thought I'd lose another one of my friends," Anzu sniffled.

"Do you know why he did this?" the smartest teen in Domino interrogated.

The brunette nodded her head. "He was upset because I told him that Yuugi and he weren't meant for each other. I told him that it wasn't his fault that Yuugi died."

"Do you know how Yuugi died?" asked the CEO, surprised the happy-go-lucky teen was in the afterlife.

"Yes, he got ran over by a semi truck. It was the way he committed suicide."

"Is suicide a popular way to die these days?" Kaiba asked rhetorically. "Do you know why?"

"He-" Anzu started.

"Where am I?" asked a familiar yet strange voice.

"Yami?" Anzu asked hopefully.

"Who is he?" asked the teen.

"Yami? Do you remember me?" asked Anzu, slowly walking up to the patient's bed.

"If he can't remember his name, what makes you think that he can remember yours?" asked Kaiba.

"Shut up Kaiba, he might be playing a joke on us," Anzu snapped.

"Yami doesn't joke," he retorted.

Yami turned his head to stare at Kaiba. Blond bangs framed his face, and his hair still seemed to defy gravity as it stuck up every which way. Red tipped ebony and crimson eyes flickered with joy at the site of the CEO.

"Seth!" he cried as he jumped off the bed, and wrapped his arms around the taller teen. Trying to move closer into the brunet's warmth.

Surprise filled the CEO's body, yet he remained emotionless.

"I've missed you! Mohaado said that you'd be gone for a while, yet here you are! I know Mohaado doesn't lie, he told me this news yesterday so why are you here? Are you refusing to do your duties?" asked Yami.

"Yami," Kaiba stated.

"Yami? My name's Atemu, remember?"

"No Atemu, I am not shirking on my responsibilities. Mohaado did not lie to you; instead I have fulfilled my job and have come back earlier than planned."

"Oh."

Anzu watched on, a knowing smile on her face.

"If you two will excuse me." She nodded a goodbye before leaving.

"Atemu, I need to speak to Yami."

"Who is this Yami you speak of priest?" sadness filling red orbs.

"Do not play these games with me." Kaiba growled.

"You forget your place cousin. You are High Priest, and I am Pharaoh. In case you have forgotten, I am a God on this earth."

"Where is Yami?" gritted Kaiba.

The puzzle on the table next to the bed began to glow with a bright golden light, and something happened that caught the CEO off guard.

**A/N: Oohhh. What's going to happen next? Read to find our in the next installment of Decided! Now press that purple button and REVIEW!**


End file.
